


Scotty Vs Bones

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Series: Star Trek Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939





	Scotty Vs Bones

Tigger was throwing a party for us all. Of course you couldn't wait you love to dance and of course Tigger is throwing it at a bar. James T. Kirk 'Tigger' to you is if one thing predictable in his bar choices. You call him Tigger for his excitable personality and your called Kanga because she's the only female on winnie the pooh. Yeah Jim has been your best friend for a very long time. Hell your fathers died together on the USS Kelvin and you were both born on the same day about the same time. Your dads got to name you guys then died saving everyone. Your dads were best friends and so were your mothers, well until yours died. "Jimmy wait up I'm in heels!" He stops and looks you up and down. You're wearing a tight red backless no sleeve shirt, a tight black leather mini skirt, and your black leather looking high heels. In other words you look smokin hot. "Well then why did you wear heels Kanga?" "Because they're hot looking and if you're picking up a girl I'm picking up a guy before we all board the USS Enterprise." "Oh alright. Come on." He holds out his arm for you to take so you guys get there faster. You take his arm and you both make it to the party. It's just a jumble of people when you get there. Apparently the 'little party' has turned into a free for all party. You smile that just means more pickings for you. "Alright Jimmy We'll meet at our spot tomorrow before we board." "Okay. See you tomorrow" Jim runs off into the crowd. You smile. You look around and see everyone dancing. You jump right in and dance and dance and dance until you need a drink. You head to the bar. "Lu get me a whiskey will ya?" "Sure thing sweetie. Oh and it's on the house for you tonight." "Oh. Thanks Lu but why?" "Your brother paid for the whole night of drinks for you." "My brother?" "Yeah Jimmy." You laugh "Lu Jim isn't my brother but we did grow up together. Anyway thanks Lu." You take your whiskey and turn to look at the dance floor. You see a man sitting all by himself drinking what looks to be whiskey down the bar. You walk over "What you doing down here all by yourself?" He looks up at you. Wow he's sexy. Dark hair light eyes and some scruff. Yep he's the one you wanna take home tonight. He's your mission. "I'm not a fan of parties. I just came for the free drinks." "Free drinks?" "Yeah my buddy promised me that if I came he'd pay for all my drinks tonight." "Well seeing the bottle is sitting next to you your buddy is gonna regret his choice." "oh he knows how much I drink since my ex-wife dumped me. Took everything but my bones." You smile and giggle "Well one thing's for sure." "What's that?" "You sure got a way of being charming." "Really?" "Really. So you got a name or should I just call you Bones?" "Bones is fine." "Well then I guess I should tell you my nickname then." "What's that?" "It's Kanga. And my best friend is Tigger. He's buying all my drinks tonight because I bought all his last time." Bones nods. "Well then Kanga you wanna dance?" "Sure Bones." You smile and take his hand just as a slow song comes on. You dance in his arms and you enjoy every second of being in his arms. You smile up at him "So you wanna get out of here?" He raises an eyebrow "You sure Kanga?" "Yep Bones I'm sure." "Well alright then darlin' let's get outta here." You bring him back to your place and well you can guess what happened. You wake up with an arm draped over your waist. You turn and see a handsome man asleep next to you. Hmm well you didn't do so bad last night. Went to bed with a 10 and woke up with a 10 still, that never happens. Last time that happened he became one of your best friends and you call him Rabbit. You smile and then he speaks "Ya know starin's rude." You smile at his sleepy southern voice. "Well I was just trying to remember your name. It's Bones right?" "And you're Kanga." You smile "Yep and I got someplace I gotta be. I'm gonna take a shower wanna join?" He smiles. He joins you in the shower. You both get dressed share one last kiss never expecting to see on another again and you both leave with you locking the door behind you. You go and meet Jimmy. "So you bring anyone home last night Tigger?" "No I got into a bar fight and Lu made me leave for the night." "What did you break?" "The jukebox." "Dammit Jim!" He just kinda shrugs. "So you bring anyone home last night?" "Yes I did." "You get a name this time?" "Well he said his ex-wife left him with nothing but his bones so I called him Bones and I told him I was Kanga." "Nice. Wait did you just say Bones because it's all his ex-wife left him?" "yeah why?" "Shit." "What?" "He's the ships CMO." "What?!" "Yeah he said the same thing to me when we met heading to the academy. I call him Bones too." "Shit! I slept with one of my soon to be shipmates. Dammit Jim you weren't supposed to let any of them come to the party!" "Well I figured he'd just be drinking the free booze at the bar the whole night." "You're the buddy who payed for his drinks all night?" "Yep. I didn't know you two would meet." You sigh "It's fine I just won't ever go to the medbay then." "Oh if you don't get your physical Bones will chase you down with a hypo." You scrunch your face up "I hate hypos I have that horrible reaction to them." "Me too." You smile "Well I promised Rabbit I'd help him get the ship ready to leave." "Let him know that I wanna leave earth as soon as I'm on the bridge." "Okay. Oh by the way Lu thinks we're brother and sister." "Might as well be. We're practically twins." "yeah I know. You're my twin brother pretty much. I think of you that way anyway." "And I think of you as my twin sister too." You smile and hug him. "Bye Tigger." "Bye Kanga. Tell Old long ears I said hi. Oh and I promise not to tell Bones who you are." "And?" "And I won't drop hints either. Happy?" "Very." You smile and head to the shuttle. You head down to engineering. "Rabbit?" His head pops out from around the bottom of a control booth. "Oh hey lassie. Have fun at yer party last night Kanga?" "Yeah actually I did, well until this morning but I don't wanna talk about it." "Alright lassie we won't." You both get the ship ready so when Jim wants to leave we can. "Kanga we gotta go get our physicals or Bones'll be chasing us down with hypos." "I already got one. You can go." "Alright lassie, but ye better get that brother of yers down to medbay for his." "How many times to I have to tell you Jim is not my brother?" "Right forgot. Ye two act so much like brother and sister lass it's easy to forget." You smile and hug him. You kiss his cheek. "Oh Scotty you're the best." Scotty grins and places a kiss on your lips. "Yes yes i am." You blush. "Just go do you physical unless you want Bones chasing you down with a hypo." Scotty grins again and heads off. Yeah Scotty and you are friends with benefits. He's the other time you went to bed with a 10 and woke up with a 10 still. You smile and get back to work. In medbay Scotty is daydreaming about the first time he met her at a bar. He saw her dancing on the floor when the song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk came on. He had just graduated the academy and was going to the bar to celebrate. When the band started talking he listened "You know boys this is her favorite song if we play it good and loud she might get up and dance again. Oh she put her beer here she comes. Left Left Left Right Left" Ye look to where they were and saw this very beautiful woman walking to the dance floor. Then the vocalist started to sing "Husslers shootin' eight ball Throwin' darts at the wall Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall Here she comes, Lord help us all Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault It's so hard not to stare At that honky tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk. Now Honey, you can't blame her For what her mama gave her It ain't right to hate her For workin' that money-maker Band shuts down at two But we're hangin' out till three We hate to see her go But love to watch her leave With that honky tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on With that honky tonk badonkadonk" The singer says "Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey" when she dips down right in front of the stage. He keeps singing "We don't care about the drinkin' Barely listen to the band Our hands, they start a shakin' When she gets the urge to dance Drivin' everybody crazy You think you fell in love Boys, you better keep your distance You can look but you can't touch That honkey tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk That honky tonk badonkadonk Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk" The singer stops singing but the band is still finishing. The singer says "That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey It's for the badonkadonk" Then the band stops too and the beautiful woman stops dancing. Scotty notices every man was watching her dance. He's just sitting drinking his scotch when she comes right up to him. He'd noticed many of the men trying to hit on her and she'd turned them all down. His eyes widen when she walks towards him and stops right in front of him. She asks "Can I buy you a drink handsome?" He blinked and says "Aye ye can lass." "Ooh Scottish I like it. So my friends call me Kanga." "As in winnie the pooh's kanga?" "Yeah she's the only female so that's why I got that one." "Well then I guess I'll be Tigger." "My best friend is Tigger already. How about Rabbit?" "Alright lass I'll be Rabbit" Then after some more drinking she asks "Can I take you home?" "Of course Kanga." So she took him home and they became best friends when they were both stationed on that frozen planet together. He realizes Bones is waving his hand in front of his face. "Scotty you in there?" "Sorry mate just remembering the first time I met Kanga." "Kanga?" Bones looks shocked at that name. "How do you know a Kanga?" "Oh it's her nickname. I'm Rabbit and Captain Kirk is Tigger." Bones' face pales. "Oi what's wrong mate ye look like ye've seen a ghost?" He swallows "I think I slept with the Captain's best friend last night." Scotty's eyes widen, no wonder she didn't wanna talk about it. She must have found out who he is this morning from Jim. "Why do ye think that?" "She said her nickname was Kanga and her best friend was Tigger. It was at that party last night that Jim bribed me with free drinks to go to." Scotty nods "Let me guess mate she approached ye?" "Yeah how'd you know?" Scotty laughs "Because I was alone at the bar when she approached me. Now she's my best friend. She calls me Rabbit." "So you've slept with her too?" "Aye I did." "And how was Jim's reaction?" "He didn't like it but he treats her like a sister. Anyway he won't do nothing about it because she chose ye." Bones nods "So ye know you'll get a winnie the pooh name too if she makes ye her friend" Bones raises an eyebrow "Why winnie the pooh names?" "Her Pa made her a little kanga doll before she was born and before he died on the USS Kelvin with Kirk's dad." Bones nods. The whole time they've been talking he's been doing Scotty's physical. "You're all healthy. Now I haven't seen her today has she done her physical already?" "She said she did." "What's her real name so I can double check?" "She gave ye the old just her nickname thing didn't she?" "Yeah." "It's Commander Thorn." His eyes widen. "She's commander Thorn? The legendary female commander that if you cross her or her captain you better watch out because she will lock you in a torpedo tube for days?" Scotty laughs "Aye that'd be her. She's got a bad temper she gets in more bar fights than Jim does, and wins more too. I remember that poor lad she did that to, he shouldn't have pranked her and Jim." Bones nods. He checks the list and says "She hasn't been in for her physical yet." "I thought she was lying she hates hypos almost more than jim." Bones rolls his eyes "Figures. So where is she?" "Last I knew she was in engineering." Bones nods and grabs his stuff and heads down to engineering. He's frowning thinks about having to give her a hypo. He walks down and asks the redshirt there "Have you seen Commander Thorn?" He points to the corner control booth and the familiar long legs sticking out from under them. "Well Commander Thorn you haven't had your physical done. Or maybe should I call you Kanga?" You gulp when you hear his voice. You quickly shove yourself out from under the control booth and not knowing he was right there take out Bones' legs in the process. He lands on top of you and catches himself with his arms on either side of you. He laughs "Couldn't get enough of me last night then?" You roll your eyes and push him off you. "Who told you who I was? Was it Jim?" "Haven't spoken to Jim since yesterday when he told me he bought all my drinks." "Then who?" "Your Rabbit told me during his physical." You grr "Damn Scotty I'm gonna kick his butt." "I don't think he knew not to he didn't even seem to know we were together last night." You sigh "That's because I didn't tell him." "He told me you picked him up like you did me." You laugh "Yeah now he's my best friend. Anyway you've come because I haven't done my physical haven't you?" He nods. "I hate hypos almost more than Jim." "I know Scotty told me." "So then you know you're gonna have to catch me to give me one right?" You smile then take off running. He's close on your heels. You end up on the bridge "Tigger help me!" You hide behind Jim. Bones says "Move Jim or I'll give you a hypo too." Jim just moves out of the way "you're on your own Kanga." "Traitor." Bones hypos you and then brings a woozy you to medbay for the exam. He finishes and says "All done. Not that bad was it?" "I'm calling you Eeyore mister grumpy pants." He smiles "Well atleast I'm not Roo" You smile "No that's Keenser, because he's so small." Eeyore laughs. "Well alright then." Now you and Scotty are friends with benefits and you and Bones are friends with benefits.


End file.
